Allies
The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe and the United States during the Great World War II. By the time of the Great World War III its primary members were America, France, Germany, Great Britain, and Korea. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and latter, the world. Their offical emblem during GWII is a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During the Great World War III, the Allied emblem haad changed to a sliver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey surrounded by electric bolts. Naming During and after First Great War, the term Allies were used to discribe the many nations helping England and France defeat the Central Powers. In the next Great World War, the free European states choose the term Allied Forces to reflect their predecessor alliance, and the conotations of strength and unity that came with the name. Offical Fact Sheet Mandate The organisation was formed in 1953, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Association of Nations (predecessor of United Nations) charter. Base of Operations *'During GWII': The primary headquarters were located in London, with local theater command centers in Oslo and Madrid. *'During GWIII': Varied. After the psychic capture of Washington, D.C., Allied CENTCOM was moved to Canada. After a string of Allied victories, the Pentagon once again became the base of Allied Operations. Military Strength *'During GWII': Initially, the Allied Forces had 3.4 milion soldiers and 1.7 milion of nonregular forces. Their arsenal was built around the doctrine of efficency and versatility. The core of the armored corps were the first M1 Abrams tanks and upgunned Bradley M2 IFVs. The most powerful element of the Allied Forces was its Navy. The cruisers, destroyers and gunboats all greatly contributed to the success of the Allies in Great World War II. *'During GWIII': Statistics regarding equipment and personnel are classified. Official military strength lies within parameters of treaties between Allied nations. Economic Strength *'During GWII': Providing a detailed list of each Allied nation's economical strength and different currencies would have been too numerous to list. As such, records presented to the public merely listed it as Satisfactory. *'During GWIII': Public records lists as Satisfactory. Details into economic strength classifed. Political Strength *'During GWII': The Allies were largely a military organzation, and not an actual government. With the Supreme commander of Allied Forces as the titular ruler, it operated in a modified military junta. *'During GWIII': The Allies had formalized into an international treaty organization, with member governments leading the Allies. During the Third World War, President Michael Dugan served as the main political leader of the Allied forces, and joined latter the European Council. Affliliations United Nations History Pre-Great World War II (Under Construction) Great World War II In 1953, the nations of Europe formed the Allied Forces to counter the increasing aggression of the Soviet Union as a military alliance. Shortly afterwards, the Red Army invaded Allied nations and China, starting the Great World War II. However, the Allies could not match the might of the Soviet forces, with much of Europe falling. Because of the swiftness and brutality of the Soviet strike, most governments were unable to coordinate effectively or where devastated by the invasions. As a result, the Allied Forces military had to also operate both as a unified command and governing body for the alliance. Despite early drawbacks, the Allies managed to hold off the Soviet onslaught and turn the tide. The United States eventually joins the Allies, providing needed resources, troops, and officers. The USSR was defeated by the alliance, but a high cost in lives. After the Great World War II, the Allied Forces helped rebuild Europe. With the Soviet threat ended, the military junta returned their political and military control over to the respective Allied states. Soon afterwards, the Allied Forces formalized into a multinational treaty organization. Great World War III (Under Construction) When the Soviet Union, again left unchecked by the nations of Europe and the eyes of the United Nations, began to building its army, researching technologies(including the Iron Curtain project), and spying the strength of its neighbors, and especially, the United States. Premier Romanov launches his invasion by rolling in his tanks from Mexico to Texas, his Red Navy in San Francisco, and New York, the USA was completely taken by surprise. Luckily, a briliant and skilled Allied Commander, managed to hold New York and halt the entire Soviet Invasion. This gave time to the President to make an appeal to the European Council to help the USA from the Soviets. During his appeal Dugan reminded that when the EU needed help the USA was there to help during the GWWII. The European Allies would send aid, only if Agent Tanya can neutralize the Soviet Nuclear Silos within the Polish Border, threatening Western Europe. Tanya succesfully destroyed the Silos, the Allies were succesfully reunited again, Europe declaring war against the Soviets and their allies. This was ratified in the Treaty of the Atlantic Sea. Military Doctrine The Alliance relied heavily upon their navy during the conflict due to the Soviet supremacy in terms of armor and air power.The only armor they had at the beginning of the conflict was their vastly inferior light tank, of which it would take several to destroy the Soviet Main Battle Tank. When the Soviets began to gain the upper hand in the conflict, a breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the Medium Tank, which stood a much better chance (although not equal) to the Soviet Heavy Tank. Unfortunately, the Soviets countered with the Mammoth Tank, an even more powerful tank. The Allies were forced to make up the difference in power through raw numbers. Unlike the land situation, the Allied Naval Fleets possessed superior power than their Soviet Rivals. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. In the interwar years, the Allies significantly expanded their Air Force, adding Harrier and Black Eagle jump jets to their arsenal. Also, the Allies began experiments to produce safer, more practical Chrono Technology for military purposes. The core forces still remained fast, efficient, but fairly lightly armed and armored, such as the Grizzly Tank. They continued to deploy numerous inventive and high-tech weapons, such as the Mirage Tank and Prism Technology. Unfortunately, the Allied Navy, though heavily improved and still very dangerous, was definitely rivaled by Soviet naval reform during this war. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies experimented with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. Standardization To further better cooperation between the various Allies during the Second Great War, units and equipment were standardized. Despite the complications of having several sovereign nations working together, the Allies were successful. Every Allied nation was able to work together, and produce and use the same types of units. This practice expanded following GWWII. Standardized designations and equipment was used by all Allied members, even going so far to have the Allied emblem painted on. The Allies also worked together to develop and produce new weapons. A single nation could produce a unit, and would be adopted or loaned to other members. Germany's Prism Tank and America's Navy SEALS were examples of such. Certain units, however, have not been adopted widespread by all Allied states. Such units are exclusive to those nations. Standard designations was useful for Commanders, whose computer systems would easily display what units where available. Military Leadership During GWII *Supreme commander of Allied Forces Gunther von Esling. *Second in command of Allied Forces Nikos Stavros During GWIII * Major General George Carville * General Lyon Important People *Tanya Adams *Albert Einstien *Vladimir Kosygin *Lt. Eva Lee *George Patton *Field Commander A9 Arsenal * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War II * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War III Category:RA2:Factions Category:RA2:Allies